


J2 Domesticity Meme Fills

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Moving In Together, No wives, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills from the Domesticity Meme at <a href="http://comment-away.livejournal.com/1070.html">Comment_Away</a> on LJ.</p><p>All fills are Jared/Jensen, rated General. Can be read as vignettes from the same "story" about Jared/Jensen living together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. J2 | Painting

Jensen's prying open the half-gallon of _Pensive Sky_ when he catches the first smile. Jared's kneeling below the wide windows and ripping lengths of bright blue tape for the trim and sockets, but his mouth tips just slightly when he looks over at Jensen. 

The color was Jensen's choice. Blue but not _too_ blue; gray but not the _depressing_ shade of gray. Something neutral enough that they can do anything with the decor. Jared's swatches were brighter, bolder, and completely random. One day he wanted _Gecko Green_ , but the next he insisted _Caribbean Dreamscape_ was the better choice. In the end, he almost looked relieved when Jensen came home with his choice already bought and paid for. 

The next smile comes while Jensen's concentrating on making straight, even brush strokes along the crown molding. Jared's footsteps crinkle across the plastic tarps covering the hardwood floor and what little furniture's left in the airy room. Jared looks up to check his progress, and Jensen allows his focus to drift for a few seconds - long enough to catch the small but meaningful tilt at the corner of Jared's mouth.

Jensen almost misses the third one. He's on his knees, nearly down on his elbows, too, bending close to the wall to make sure there are no drips of paint running down the corner seams. High on a ladder, Jared's trying to paint around the ceiling fan and there's a soft patter of paint drops on the tarp below. Jensen glances back over his shoulder to remark on Jared's lack of concentration but bites back the comment on his lips. Jared's expression is far from innocent. This time his smile is more devious - it matches the heated look in his eyes - and Jensen knows Jared's been staring right at his ass while he's on all fours on the floor. 

If their positions were reversed, Jensen wouldn't be able to concentrate on his brush strokes either.

Jensen doesn't need to ask to know what the smiles are all about. Not when his own cheeks are heated from the wide grin he just can't keep off his face. 

They're painting the guest room _together_. Just like they'd packed up Jensen's books, his favorite lamp, and the big dresser together last week. And together they'd taken everything up to Jared's master suite - not only was his room bigger, his bathroom was better equipped to handle two overgrown adults - combining their belongings just like they'd meshed their lives.

Because now, they're _together_. A couple, an item, partners - whatever anyone wants to call them. No more living in separate rooms on separate floors. No more existing as just _roommates_. There's a whole list of complications waiting for them, but in this, they know exactly where they are and what they're doing.

All that matters is Jensen isn't going anywhere, and this can finally be a guestroom again. _Their_ guestroom.

Jared must be able to read what Jensen's thinking just by looking at him. The fourth smile isn't hidden or fleeting. He stops and treats Jensen to the full force of his beautiful grin, paintbrush forgotten. Jensen decides that a drip mark here and there won't ruin the room. Besides, it's about time for a break.

So he smiles back.


	2. J2 | Alarm Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone broke the alarm clock. And it wasn't the dogs.

"Jensen, how could you!?"

"Wsbthmmmph." The mumble coming from the pile of bedding beside him is indecipherable, even for Jared who's learned to translate most of Jensen's sleep-talk.

Jared smacks the sheets right over Jensen's ass. They're luxury microfiber, Jensen's favorite. A change Jared has wholeheartedly embraced.

"Care to repeat that?"

Jensen's messy hair pokes out from under the covers. His forehead is sleep-wrinkled but soft looking. "I said, it was bothering me."

There are a lot of things that bother Jared, but he's fairly sure he would be able to control his temper enough so that those annoyances don't end up as piles of circuitry and polypropylene on the carpet. Jensen, not so much.

"It's an alarm clock, Jen. It's _supposed_ to bother you."

"Yeah but it was extra loud this morning."

Jared can't even begin to respond to the absurdity of that so he skips ahead. "Well now I have to buy a new one."

"Buy a quieter one."

He makes to get out of bed but Jensen's surprisingly quick before 9 a.m., evidenced further by the Jedi skills he'd needed to completely disassemble the digital alarm clock with one viciously precise _thwap_. Hell, Jensen probably hadn't even opened his eyes to do it. An arm wraps around his waist before Jared can leave the warm cave of comforter and sheets, and he ends up pinned by his sleepy boyfriend.

"Stay."

"I have to get up," Jared mutters, more to convince himself than Jensen. It would be useless to point out that the same goes for Jensen.

"Ssssh." Jensen breathes right into his ear, but Jared tries to stay awake. Days off are rarer than solar eclipses, and Jared has a list. Jensen hates his lists, but that doesn't change the fact that the lists exist.

"The dogs will want to go on their run soon," Jared tries to say, but Jensen presses closer, practically laying on Jared's arm. "And then I need to work out...and we really need to go grocery shopping."

"Mmmm later, Jay."

Now Jensen's got one leg over Jared's knees and his face is squished into Jared's shoulder. He tends to go full on octopus-snuggler when Jared lies still for too long. Maybe the dogs will be fine for another hour or so, but then there's the rest of the list. Jared weighs it against the warm, wholesome comfort of a late morning. 

"But I -"

"Jay?" Jensen lays a quick kiss to his throat. Just like that, Jared mentally crumples his list and throws it away.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. And sleep."


	3. J2 | Home Repairs

There's a step on the back patio that's half-rotted through. It's been that way since Jared bought the house. He warned Jensen about it when he moved in but neither of them have had the time to address it.

The dogs are smart enough leap over it; Jensen and Jared have learned to walk on the other side to avoid falling through. So the step keeps rotting, never bothering anyone until Misha - the featherweight-of-Vancouver - smacks down face-first on the grass after sinking right through the soft-splintered plank.

It should be easy to fix the board and move on. Cliff even offers to repair it before he goes home one night, but Jared wants the glory. Well, the glory of showing off his handyman skills in front of his boyfriend. Earn himself a _reward_ later on...

"Dude, it's one step. Let Cliff do it."

"And it's _our_ house," Jared refutes, thunking the gleaming new tool-set down on the porch. "I'm pretty sure I can be Mr. Fix-it for once."

Jensen sighs across the top of his beer, exhale a whistle over the bottle. "Fine, just be careful."

"I'll be fine," he says at the first hammer strike.

"I'm just saying, you don't want to hold it like -"

Another splint-creak of board. "Jensen, I got this, just shut up and drink your beer."

"All right." Jensen turns to watch the dogs playing in the corner of the yard. "Just watch that you don't -"

"Ow! Shit, _motherfu_ -"

"- do that."

The offending hammer's lost to the grass as Jared curls over with his hand clutched to his stomach. The pain runs all the way up to his arm and into his jaw, teeth clenching. Jensen drops to kneel beside him, one hand finding its place at the small of Jared's back. A comfort, but the pain is still to vivid to speak through.

"Here," Jensen makes to grab Jared's hand, touch soft at his elbow, but Jared jerks away. "Dude, give me your hand."

Jared relents and Jensen holds his thumb to the cool beer bottle, pain spiking for a few seconds as the cold condensation meets red, throbbing skin. Feels like Jared's heartbeat is centered in his thumb - he's surprised he can't _see_ it pulsing.

"I'm never letting you use a hammer again."

Jared pouts and sidles closer to Jensen, up and away from the cursed step, so the chilled relief of the bottle is closer. "I thought it made me look sexy."

"Trust me, Jay, it did," Jensen says. His lips graze Jared's temple where he knows the sweat has gathered. "I never said you couldn't _hold_ the hammer."

The pain begins to wane. Jared realizes he's had Jensen's knee in a death grip with his uninjured hand and he quickly lets go.

Jensen sighs. "Better?"

Jared nods, the pressure receding until it's no longer in his teeth and arm. "Gettin' there."

Harley and Sadie take no notice of the two of them huddled together on the top step while they run back and forth chasing invisible rabbits. A cool breeze rolls across the yard, up the steps and around their ankles. Jared eyes the new tool-kit and feels an answering throb in his thumb. The half-finished step mocks him, but Jared throws in the towel figuratively. So much for his handyman fantasy.

"Can I -"

"Yeah," Jared swipes the bottle and takes a long sip with his thumb still pressed on the glass. "You can call Cliff."

It's a moment before Jensen says anything else. By then Jared has finished his beer and the pain is all but gone.

"I feel bad - you bought that whole set of tools."

"And a tool belt," Jared points out.

Jensen makes a low sound in his throat, tongue coming out to lick the taste of Jared's sweat off his lips.

"Maybe we can find another way to use that belt..."


End file.
